Not Like the Movies
by pbproductions
Summary: Nico di Angelo is the single father owner of a fancy Italian restaurant. Will Solace is the laid-back owner of a food truck across the street. The two men instantly strike nerves, fighting constantly. Until they end up learning more about each other. Enemies may become lovers, but it's definitely not like the movies.


Nico di Angelo sat in the floor of his restaurant without a shirt on, an array of markers spread out around him. His eight month old had abandoned her coloring books for the ink all along her father's skin, taking a green marker to the flower on his shoulder. She was babling something to him as she colored. Probably about the episode of Sesame Street playing on the laptop in front of them. Little Gabriella di Angelo. He smiled.

Gabriella wasn't exactly planned. She came to be one day when Nico got a little too drunk and went home with a random woman. He woke up that morning with a woman in his arms and a massive headache. Oh, shoot. A month after that incident, he got a text message from the girl. She was pregnant. At that point, he spiraled. He got drunk more than ever, hardly ever sober. His friends were concerned. And, they know, of course. About his...his child. He was a 5'4 twenty-three year old gay man, he couldn't go live with a woman just because she was carrying his kid. His friends managed to help him sober up, often spending weeks in his apartment to keep watch over him. He hated those months. But, they didn't give up. Not until he had been sober for a month. They had a party. There were juice boxes. In October, he got a call saying that his daughter was being born. Oh, wow. _Oh, wow._

Gabriella was two weeks old when her mother died. The little girl had just been dropped off at Nico's apartment, the first time he had ever seen her, and the woman was on her way back to her own home. Nico couldn't stop staring at the little girl when he got a call saying the woman had been in a car crash. She was killed on impact. Nico drank a juice box. He wished it was stronger.

And so that was that. It became normal to see him with his little girl, the customers at his restaurant got used to her being carried around by the waiters. She was a constant. The bright yellow food truck across the street, however... That was new, and he didn't like it.

Will Solace wiped his hands off on a towel, locking up his truck after the lunch wave. It was break time, now. He'd be back in three hours to start for dinner. God, this was a great spot. Perfect place for foot traffic, plenty of business. The only bad thing was the restaurant across the street. It was a fancy Italian place with some biker that had the same schedule as him, apparently. Will watched the man, dressed in a t-shirt and skinny jeans and holding a child, walk out of the restaurant and go to the silver truck in the employee parking lot. The kid is passed to a man in the truck and then skinny jeans is coming across the street, an angry look on his place. Will furrows his eyebrows as the guy walks over to him. "Uh...can I help you?" he asked, casually sliding his hands into his pockets. "Yes. You can move that monstrosity. Thank you," and he turned to leave. "Woah, there, grumpy pants. Monstrosity? My truck isn't a monstrosity. And it isn't moving."

The guy slowly turned around, a near livid look on his face. "First of all, you-"

"Nico!"

The guy was cut off by another black haired guy running over. He placed a hand on Nico's shoulder, giving him a look. "Hey, man, chill. We can sort this without starting a fight," the guy soothed, looking to Will. "I'm Percy Jackson. Sorry about him, he's got anger management issues."

Will chuckled, extending a hand. "Will Solace. Glad to be working close by, I guess?" Nico seethed as the two men shook hands, laughing. Nico glanced behind him to see Jason coming over as well, Gabriella on his hip. _Grace, don't bring her over here. I'm trying to be mad._ Annabeth came to his rescue, taking the girl from Jason before he could get to the street.

"What's happening over here?" Jason asked, the peace keeper tone in his voice. It wasn't as good as Annabeth's, but it got Will Solace's attention. "I'm not moving my truck. This is the best business I've gotten since I opened," the guy said, and Nico growled. "You're right in front of my restaurant! My customers come for good food, not the view of a bright yellow piece of trash!" Will blinked, stepping forward. "Piece of trash? My truck is a piece of trash? What, and you're so cool with your stupid motorcycle and fancy restaurant?" Jason held Nico back. "Hey, hey! Calm down!" Percy shouted, stepping in between the two arguing men. "Jason, take Nico back across the street and send Annabeth over here. She can solve this," Jason nodded, and Nico knew he was right. He followed behind Jason, anger bubbling just under his skin. Annabeth handed Gabriella to him and headed across the street. Nico felt his anger wash away as the little girl cooed at him.


End file.
